Rules Are Made to Be Broken
by fictiongirl99
Summary: WHAT IF THERE WAS A GIRL IN THE GLADE? Amelia (OC) is the only girl in the Glade, and if that wasn't enough , she has a secret love life that's being threatened by a Greenie and work seems to be harder than usual. But she has it all under control, RIGHT? ! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

** HI ,this is my first ever Fanfic! I just wanted to give a shout out to ElectricSilence & Won'tforgetcanregret without them this wouldn't have been possible! Oh and don't mind my grammar its never been my strong suit. ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

The alarm sounded a little later than usual, but true to its word it still rang like it did every 30 days. At first it was a sound of excitement, at least when I was still new here ,I was eager with anticipation to see the latest Greenie. I mean, in a sickening way, it was the most thrilling part of being here. I would stand there with the excitement that there may be another person like me. But the excitement soon became pity and I realized that I was the only one. Well, let me explain, I'm a girl in a world full of boys. So eventually my eagerness became pity and I didn't want to see those sad, confused, scared, pathetic faces anymore. So, this time when the alarm went off, I didn't even look up from my work.

I had to sterilize all of the medical equipment, being a Med-Jack and all you have to do a lot of the work. There's more than just the usual healing a wound or curing a headache, oh no, there was a ton of work and most of it happened to be keeping the equipment clean and it happened to be my turn.

I cleaned the last utensil and just as I was ready to turn around, I felt masculine hands on my hips and they spun me around into a passionate kiss. I moved my hands up his firm muscular arms and rested on his shoulder, the soft cocoa brown contrasting against the yellowish tan of his skin

After a long moment of kissing I looked up into his dark brown eyes. "Minho, someone could have seen us!" I said in a low whisper.

"Shuck it! I don't care," he said in a louder than usual voice, leaning in for a kiss that I quickly dodged.

"You will when we get caught!"

He laughed, "What is Alby going to do, knock me off the keeper panel? Throw me in the maze? I own that maze!"

"Whatever." I said with a sigh.

Being the only girl in the glade full of teenage boys they decided to make a rule I was off limits. But as the saying goes, rules are meant to be broken .

"Well, I came here to say hi ,I have to go and copy down stuff from the maze."

And with that he was gone .

**NEXT DAY**

I caught a glimpse of the new boy at breakfast; I didn't think much of him. He had a big nose and was on the skinnier side.

I couldn't help but notice Minho kept glaring at the newbie. At one point he stared for about 3 minutes straight. I waved my hand in front of his eyes and snapped. He jumped now out of his daze.

"Whatcha thinking about?" I asked curiously. He didn't respond. I found that strange; Minho always had something to say. I looked in the direction he was staring and saw what he was so intensely staring it was THE GREENIE!

In a total joking voice I ask "You don't have a crush on the newbie, do you?" but Minho didn't seem to catch the joke and with the that one comment his whole face went red.

I then realized I would have to keep my eyes on this Greenie.

* * *

**OH BTW HER NAMES AMELIA! Please leave review on what you think (remember I'm still new at this) and Pm if you have any ideas for the plot I'm open to any and all ideas:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI there! This is my second chapter sorry its a little late and this one isn't the best but I promise the story will start to pick up. Oh Once again thanks to ElectricSilence. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

A wise man once said to keep your friends close and your enemies closer, and that's what I planed to do with the Greenie. Minho still was infatuated with that stupid guy. The shame was I still didn't even know his name. I was walking toward the homestead when I saw that chubby kid, the one who was the newbie's assigned buddy. He should know something about that kid, right? I walked over to him.

"Hey," I said in a slightly higher voice. I was just about to start my next sentence when I realized I didn't know his name. I couldn't ask him about someone else and not even know his name. I wracked my brain for a moment, drawing a blank. Wait, didn't he come in once for a stomach ache or something? Yeah a stomach ache; the kid eats way too much. His name starts with an D right ? Dylan, Derrick... NO, it was S, no, that's still not it it! Was it a C? Yeah, a C. Now just the name... Charlie, Calvin, Carson, Chuck ... CHUCK, IT HAD TO BE CHUCK!

When I snapped back to reality I realized there had been a long moment of silence.

"It's Chuck, right?" I said as if the long moment never happened . He looked at me in awe and nodded his head. I couldn't understand the look until I realized we never spoke before. I just started talking to him out of the blue, but I didn't have time to waste getting to know him.

"What's the name of the new Greenie?" I asked

A confused look came across his face "Thomas."

"What's his deal?"" A curious look appeared on his chubby face.

"Why do you wanna know?"

SHUCK! That was a question I wasn't prepared to answer. "Uhhh, I want to ... get to know the Greenie better?" I wasn't lying, I did.

"When did you start to care about Greenies? You've never even looked me in the eye before."

"I'm talkin' to you now aren't I?" I snapped. A hurt look flashed across his face but it disappeared as fast as it had appeared.

"Gosh, umm, okay, he's kind of a downer and and asks way too many questions, but I guess he's a good shank." I looked at Chuck for a minute. He was cute, in a chubby little kid way. Maybe I was being too harsh.

I gave a soft smile and a peck on the cheek. "Thanks." With that, I turned around and didn't look back.

** (-scene break-)**

Finally break time came, which I really needed. The chat with Chuck gave me nothing. I needed a way to get to find out this newbie's deal was. But what ...THE TOUR!. Maybe Alby hadn't given the tour yet, I had to find him.

Me and Alby have a strange relationship; it's very love-hate. I get on his nerves and he yells, but i'm one of the few that can get away with doing it. I've been told we kind of look alike if you squint, but I don't see it. I couldn't share blood with someone that grumpy.

He was standing by the door of the homestead talking to Newt. I swear those two have a thing for each other.

I ran over to him "Hi!"I said with my biggest smile, stepping directly in front of Newt.

"Well hello to you too" I heard the blonde mumble sarcastically

"Hello," I said quickly as I focused my attention back onto Alby.

I made my smile a little bigger and my voice a little sweeter "You know you have been such a great lead-"

"What do you want." he said sharply, cutting me off.

My expression and voice quickly dropped back to normal. I sighed. "Did you give the Greenie the tour yet?"

"No."

"Can I give him the tour?"

"Why?" Oh my shucking god why did people have to ask why. I searched my mind for an answer.

"Um, Albs, you don't exactly have great people skills."

"We have Newt."

S***! "Well it would be better and more comforting to see a girl ya know?" I said with a hint of desperation in my voice.

"Fine, Whatever." I'm pretty sure he only said it to get me to leave him alone, but a yes is a yes no matter the reason.

"Thank you!" I said with a big smile.

As I walked away, the fake grin dropped, a real one taking it's place. Phase one of my plan was now in motion.

* * *

**Please review if you like my story or if you have a critique! PM me if you have any ideas for the story I'm open to suggestions! **


End file.
